


【51】Secret 秘密

by Cherrie_bomb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie_bomb/pseuds/Cherrie_bomb
Summary: *某一天发现哥哥喜欢女装*女装、双性（雷，慎入）
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai





	【51】Secret 秘密

1大学生，5高中生  
13一起女装的朋友，45同班同学

01

星期五的傍晚，崔然竣刚回到家。

他在首尔上大学，现在和表弟休宁凯一起合租搬出来住。这个时间，上高中的弟弟也应该放学了。他还没有回来，估计是周末放假前和同学去哪里玩了。

崔然竣脱下身上的外套，从衣柜里拿出准备好的衣服。

一件简单又稍微宽松的崭新衬衫遮盖住宽肩，手指仔细地系扣上一颗颗衬衫纽扣。  
纤瘦美丽的青年身体用女性的服装包裹和装饰、硬朗的线条变得柔和。他又套上的短裙，正好卡在腰肢的最纤细处，曲线恰到好处。

化了些妆之后。他对着镜子撩了撩头发，接着歪了歪头、耳朵上的长链饰品也跟着摇动了起来、在灯光下闪闪发亮，衬得他的脸庞异常的漂亮。

他望向镜子里，自己本身有一张混合着两性美的脸，只要带上稍长的假发，在细腻光滑的肌肤稍微上一点妆，很轻易就可以变得柔媚和雌雄莫辨。

崔然竣有一个特别的爱好，就是打扮成女孩子。

平日收集那些漂亮的女款服饰，或是一些中性的装扮，并亲自穿上它们。

他很喜欢夸张大胆的东西，也很享受穿夸张的衣服和尝试亮眼的发色。  
这些能给他一种从容、做自己的感觉。

毕竟有这么多好看的衣服，为什么要拘泥于性别呢？

准备完毕，他拎上一个小斜挎包出门了。

崔然竣打车来到了市中心的一家Starbucks，那是今晚和朋友约定的地点。

他给自己点了一杯冰美式，独自坐在单人吧台啜饮。等待的时间里，无聊地刷了几分钟的手机。

“抱歉来晚了。”  
身后朋友声音传来。加快的脚步声到达这里，接着在崔然竣旁边的座位上坐下，“傍晚路上有点堵，平常到这只要十分钟。没有等很久吧？”

“没有啦，我也才刚来。”崔然竣回答他。视线从手机上离开，转向边上的朋友。

崔杋圭今天带了纯黑的长发，和他精致小巧的脸型甚是相配。纤长的脖颈带上了一条略有宽度的黑色choker，巧妙的掩盖住喉结。  
他化了有一点烟熏感的妆容。熟练细致的眼妆，在左眼角下方还点上了一颗泪痣，更有了几分特别的魅力。

精致好看得连崔然竣都觉得自己有被吸引到了。

“走吧？你不是说今天要去那家店看看新出的裙子吗？”崔杋圭提醒他。

“嗯，走吧。“  
崔然竣跟着起身，和朋友一起离开了咖啡厅。

他们一起逛了不少店，两人光是走在街头、就吸引了不少路人的注意。

好高挑、即使在首尔这个大城市，也很少见到这么高个的女生。身材真好。是杂志模特吗？还是哪家公司的练习生？真的好漂亮，两个人都是。

谁又会知道，他们的真实身份。

02

下课铃声响起，老师带着教材离开了。

教室一下子热闹了起来。  
值日生跑上讲台开始擦黑板，其他同学也纷纷起身开始整理东西。

耐心地收拾好了桌上的课本和文具，起身后不忘将椅子归回原处。

“休宁凯。“  
休宁凯将书包挂上肩头，正准备离开教室，被姜太显叫住了。  
“你今晚有空嘛？“

“有啊。怎么了？”休宁凯停下身体的动作，有些不解。姜太显可不太主动约人。

“陪我去书店买点教材吧。你不是对最近的数学课有点头疼吗？我可以推荐你几本练习册。“

原来是这个原因。

“好的。要顺便一起在外面吃饭吗？“  
休宁凯答应了邀请，一边提出自己的建议。

“OK”  
简单的就这么决定了。

于是两人去书店买完了教材。在快餐店吃了晚饭。

闲逛去游戏厅玩桌球时，又碰到了班上的其他同学，于是和大家一块玩了起来。在那里消磨了大约一个多小时，他们又去了市中心的商店街转悠，毕竟今天是星期五的晚上，谁都不想早早的就回家。

在商店街时路过一家店，休宁凯注意力被门口摆放的兔子玩偶给吸引，不由得驻足原地。

休宁凯其实很喜欢买玩偶。平常也经常独自跑去买，他高大的个子出现在满是女孩子的可爱玩偶店总是显得突兀。不过他本人也不是很在意。

突然就这么站在满是行人的店口，边上的路人往边上赶忙绕开。  
这时他的胸前传来了一个微妙的触感，还发出细微的声响。

休宁凯稍微一低头，第一个进入视线的是浅浅的、西柚色头发。

面前是一个漂亮的姐姐，脸颊泛红，正目不转睛地盯着他。她眨了眨眼，金色的路灯照得她的眼睛闪亮亮的。

这眼神盯得休宁凯有点微微红了脸。

“休宁凯。”  
愣了几秒，一只节骨分明的手拍上他的左肩。

“大家喊你走呢，没听到吗？”声音的来人正是姜太显。

“啊、嗯。刚才不小心撞到人了。”休宁凯回答得有些含糊其辞。

“所以说了，让你在外面要小心。”  
姜太显没有察觉到异样，对他的冒失稍有不满，语气带点说教。

“抱歉。”他头转向两个女生，替休宁凯向她们道歉。

好漂亮的女孩子，从来没在这带遇到过。黑色长发的女生，对姜太显略显腼腆地露出一个甜美的微笑，表示没事。

姜太显接着向边上更高一些的粉发女生处看去，也非常漂亮。

等一等。

他定睛再仔细一看。有点眼熟，总觉得她长得有点像………。

这时身后同伴的叫他们两的声音响起，听着是正准备往这里聚过来。

“我们走吧。”休宁凯制止住姜太显，赶忙拉扯了下他的上臂。  
休宁凯对着面前的两人露出一个不知是歉意还是尴尬的微笑、赶忙带着姜太显转身向同伴那边走去。

之后周五的狂欢结束，两人和同学道别，走在顺路回家的路上。  
夜色已晚，路上行人稀少。柔和的白炽路灯照亮前方的柏油路。四处寂静的只有两人的皮鞋走过路面时的声音。

他们先是一番沉默，居然异口同声地开了口。

“刚刚……”  
“刚才那……”

又是一番沉默。

“没事，你先说。”休宁凯道。

思考片刻，姜太显还是选择直言不讳地说出自己的想法。

“刚才那个女生，是你哥吧？”

他在脑海内回想着短暂观察留下的印象，确认自己的判断和直觉没有错。

“虽然打扮过，我还是能认出来是谁的。”

“是的……。我也觉得是。”  
休宁凯回答他，之后陷入沉思。

03

休宁凯从进家门的时候，就料到崔然竣会在玄关处等他。

哥哥已经换上了平常的衣服，脸上已经卸过妆了，变得很白净。  
他正半倚站在鞋柜边，双手抱在胸前，一言不发。他安静地等休宁凯换完鞋，并放下了手中的书包。

“来我房间吧，我们谈谈。“  
留下这句话，崔然竣转身上楼去了。

崔然竣在休宁凯面前拉开硕大的衣柜门，映入眼帘的是数量惊人、排列整齐的衣物，都是崔然竣平时穿的。颜色大致偏冷色或是黑白灰。日常的、简洁的，也有些夸张大胆的款式，但总体上来说都很适合他，也没有什么大碍。

接着崔然竣他将里侧的衣服揽向一边，挂钩和杆子发出摩擦的声音，衣柜的角落里意外的露出还有一扇门。

将那扇门打开，看到的是截然不同的景象。  
色彩鲜亮，大多是粉色和鹅黄色这种各种明亮的颜色。有百褶小短裙，女款的制服，露脐短上衣，荷叶边衬衫，裁剪奇特的露肩装，各种款式的背心和吊带，还有粉红丝绒质地的连衣裙睡衣。

休宁凯不禁低声发出感叹声，除了惊讶，还有好奇。

“哥现在能穿给我看看吗？”

“这件睡衣吗？“崔然竣将粉色的丝绒睡裙从衣架上取下，“杋圭送我的。睡觉时穿着很暖和。“

他说着，将裙子穿套在了身上。

一只手就足以环住的细腰在宽松的布料下若隐若现。  
从柔软的毛绒裙摆下伸出白嫩修长的双腿、露出来的小腿曲线十分柔和、膝盖和脚踝关节处皮肤泛了点粉。  
轻飘飘的女装，穿在他身上却如此自然。哥哥现在的脸蛋红红的，格外可爱。  
“真好看。”

收到称赞崔然竣感到开心，不过随后收起了点笑容。  
“休宁凯”他郑重其事地说。

“答应我，要保密。好吗？”

“嗯。好。“  
没想到休宁凯答应地这么爽快。崔然竣本来还以为需要长篇大论的解释呢。

“哥，你也可以答应我一件事吗？“

“是什么？”

意料之外，崔然竣将双眼睁得大大的，不知道自己现在的表情看起来茫然又无辜。无法察觉的，手指有点不安的捏了捏裙摆。

“我可以叫你然竣努那吗？”

心中的忧虑消散，然竣甜美的嘴唇上扬、放松了地会心一笑

“当然可以啊。“

04

那件事后已经过了两个月。

自从这个秘密被坦白，崔然竣也就不再在弟弟面前遮遮掩掩。因此休宁凯也经常会在家中遇到哥哥自然地穿着各式各样的女装出现，或是打扮好了正准备出门。

“休宁宁，过来下。”  
崔然竣手里晃着一个亮闪闪的耳饰，示意休宁凯帮一下忙。

“谢谢。”休宁凯仔细帮哥哥带上，崔然竣在他右边脸颊上落下一个轻柔的吻，让他的脸都红了。  
“我出门啦！”句尾音调上扬，崔然竣今天的心情特别好。

有时候，休宁凯也会陪打扮好的崔然竣一起出门约会，去餐厅吃饭，逛街，崔然竣也会时常给休宁凯挑一些好看衣服。  
在外面时没人知道崔然竣的真实性别。他和休宁凯走在一起的时候，在陌生人眼里来看，两人完全是一对般配的神仙情侣。

崔然竣身上有一种分不出性别气质的美、是他本身的美。自然清纯，打扮成女人也很有魅力。休宁凯仅仅把哥哥看作是非常喜欢的人，性取向已经完全没关系了。

这种自然，还有放松，甚至可以说是无意识的引诱。

比如说现在。崔然竣在准备就寝前洗完澡，换上了一条新买的女款睡衣，并把休宁凯叫到自己的房间里展示给他看，问他的意见。和往常一样得到了夸奖，他主动亲吻休宁凯，恍惚间已经被压倒在了床上。因为是喜欢的弟弟，被触碰时也不想推开。

休宁凯的双手顺着崔然竣的身体抚摸，摩挲过他的腹部，滑过他的性器，一路向下，直到休宁凯的手摸到那处时，崔然竣不由得身体一颤。

除了女装，他还有另一个秘密——就是双性体质。没错，他也有女孩子的生殖器官。双腿被分开时，腿间露出一条原本不该出现在他身上的肉缝。

休宁凯修长的手指隔着内裤陷入肉瓣之中，抚摸那块娇弱又柔软的地方。他的手指试探性地探入布料，分开肉缝夹住了中间一块软肉。前后小幅度地按摩和摩擦，指尖在穴口缓慢绕圈打转，惹得崔然竣在他身下发出软绵绵的细碎轻哼。  
将一根手指送进那个正在一张一翁、湿乎乎暖融融的小洞。内壁瞬间热情地包裹上来，不留一点空隙。狭窄的小穴里既温暖又舒适，淫热地邀请着入侵者。

休宁凯的手指很长，所以一下子就能插到底。他精致的指尖转动，刮擦着穴道的顶端。指节在湿润的内壁搅动，按到了某处时崔然竣有不同的反应，休宁凯低沉的声音从上方传来。

“努那，是这里吗？”

休宁凯集中将力道施加在那块软肉上，给予那处更多的刺激。愉悦的快感顿时像电流一样从小腹内部蔓延，直达崔然竣的全身，他软糯的呻吟声不可抑制地从唇缝里流泻出来。  
加进了第二根手指，两根手指的宽度撑开内壁。指节按压在穴口周围，保持着低频率的不断抽插，滋滋的水声在安静的房间格外清晰。

穴洞深处传来的更加空虚的感觉，想要被填满。  
崔然竣脸颊上泛着情欲的潮红，闭上了双眼，做好了被更进一步的准备。这时身上的人却停下了手上的动作，他又重新微微张开了一只眼睛。

“……不行呢。努那。”

“？”

“没有那个啊。学校生理课也有教过。“休宁凯的声音很平静， “我现在去便利店买吧。”

他说着放开了崔然竣，从床上起身。稍整顿了一下身上的衣物。

几秒钟后才反应过来的崔然竣，缓身从床上坐了起来。他想了想，感到有些不好意思，对着弟弟正离开的背影说。  
“休宁。抱歉啊，让你这么晚还要跑出去。”

“没关系，努那的身体才是最重要的。”

休宁凯自然地回答着他，身子已经探出门外。声音从房间外的走廊传来，房门迟迟没有关上。片刻后，他那头发卷曲毛茸茸的脑袋又探回室内，脸上挂着那熟悉可爱的表情，对崔然竣露出天使般的笑容。

“要顺便带点什么吗？葡萄汁，要喝吗？“

“好。”

“嗯，好的。马上回来。努那等我哦。”

房门被轻轻关上了。

05

灵活又好看的手，细心脱下崔然竣身上的睡裙，解开女式内衣和三角裤。抚摸揉捏他柔软的胸部，胸前两颗小红豆暴露在空气中时稍微立了起来。

休宁凯牵起崔然竣的手背，落下一吻，他身上有股淡淡的香味，像花香沁人心脾。接着亲吻他那光滑柔嫩的躯体，从颈窝，锁骨，到胸口还有小腹，再往下。

崔然竣说不要，这样不好。但见休宁凯执意坚持，也就接受了。

和他本人一样漂亮的女穴，是夏天里桃子似的浅粉色，休宁凯将舌头舔上那道小肉缝。崔然竣向后倒在软软的床里，腰臀向上弹了弹，一只手爽得抓住了被单。他牙齿咬着下唇，感受着下方传来的吮吸、舔弄。从未有人对他做过这样的事，陌生的刺激感让身体逐渐兴奋。

崔然竣望向休宁凯的裤间，裤裆早已是个鼓包，硬邦邦地抵着裤子的布料。  
直到休宁凯解开拉链，硕大的肉棒像是解脱了禁锢而释放的野兽，几乎是弹出来，傲然挺立在空气中。

好大！

这孩子，发育这么快的吗？以前都没注意。

“wuli休宁宁忍耐了很久呢……哈哈哈哈。”

崔然竣跟他打趣，不由得笑了出声，逗弄弟弟。让对方很不好意思。休宁凯的脸颊变得更红了。  
其实崔然竣心里却在担心，自己待会能不能受得了这种尺寸。

撕开安全套包装，并带上。休宁凯扶着崔然竣的大腿内侧，手指凹陷进大腿软肉里。崔然竣视线望向下身交合处，尺寸超出平均值的性器，硕大的龟头抵在小穴的入口处，卡着进不去。休宁凯正缓缓地调整找着角度，一点点插入，嘴里一边小声感叹，“好紧。”

崔然竣倒吸了一口气，发出抽气声。他的眉头微皱起，眉毛也弯曲成了八字形状，看起来可怜又可爱。  
休宁凯安慰地吻了吻然竣的眼睑，问道“是不是很疼？”  
崔然竣摇了摇头，表示还可以接受。

休宁凯调整了一下姿势，将崔然竣的双腿都向上压，接着整根慢慢插到底，缓缓抽出，再一下进入到底，如此反复。  
性器滑过湿的一塌糊涂的女穴，摩擦过粉嫩的穴口。崔然竣从喉咙里发出轻哼。鼻腔里传出软绵绵的鼻音，听起来像一只发情的小母猫。渐渐地，又痛又胀的感觉消失了，汹涌而来的是愉悦和满足感的浪潮。

”唔…再深一点。”

“这样吗？”休宁凯出乎意料地一挺腰，肉棒直顶上柔嫩的穴道的顶端。

“嗯啊啊、呜………”  
不等然竣的将话语组成句，身体已经回答了。紧致的小穴内壁因快感阵阵收紧，锢得休宁凯蓄势待发的性器都有点发疼。在穴里进出的时候肉棒被裹上一层透明的蜜液，像糖浆一样粘稠。

休宁凯将崔然竣侧过身，他们的私处更加紧密地贴合上，一边加快速度抽插。他伸手掰过然竣的侧往一边的脸，低头以吻封缄他那红润诱人的唇，舌头与之交缠。

崔然竣哼了两声，仰起脖子接受了这个亲吻。他的软舌和休宁凯的舌头纠缠在一起，呼吸紊乱。崔然竣的呻吟声很好听、还有可爱的娇哼。随着抽插，整个房间里充斥着越发巨大的水声。崔然竣一只手紧抓着头下的枕头，纤细的小腰弯曲成一个美好的弧度。最后浑身颤抖地射在了被单上。

逐渐恢复神志的时，崔然竣想要从床上起身，没想到被弟弟拉住手腕，一把拉回了去。没有控制好平衡，直接扑在柔软的床铺上，都没弄清楚是怎么回事。

“努那，还没结束呢。“

这次又是被整个人托起，抵在墙上。休宁凯轻松的将身型比自己小一圈的崔然竣抱起，将他的腿根向上抬。  
动作从第一次的小心，变得更加狂野、开放。这样的姿势让崔然竣不安，双手最终只能抱紧了现在唯一的依靠，休宁凯的后背。手臂环绕上他的脖颈。

由于重力的缘故，整根进入的时候插得更深了。崔然竣整个人像是被固定在性器上，他扭动腰部挣扎的动作，反而徒增了快感。

“啊、………太大了！”这刺激让崔然竣不由自主地哭了、一边承受着那根巨大在体内进出、娇弱的花瓣被无情地往两边顶弄开。

休宁凯托起他的屁股抽插，崔然竣支离破碎的叫声从嘴里泄了出来，很动听。小穴紧紧地吸绞着肉棒，双腿环绕盘上弟弟的腰间，泛滥的淫水甚至顺着臀尖滴落到地板上。

“努那这里收缩得很厉害。”

“呜嗯……。”  
崔然竣眼角都泛红、湿润的被情欲惹出的泪水、在眼眶里打转。

在朦胧的视线里，仔细一看弟弟。  
好看的过分、五官清秀又端正，看起来无害又惹人喜爱。额角的汗水，正顺着他的脸部轮廓逐渐下滑到颈项。休宁凯脸颊泛着情色的红光，棕黑头发凌乱又潮湿地贴在脸颊上，增添了几分性感。

尽管身下做着极尽淫靡的情事，那双望向自己的眼睛却透亮如泉水一样澄澈透明，传递纯粹的温柔。情不自禁地沉醉在他的眼神里、还有他给予的神魂颠倒的快感之中。

休宁凯用上力道，他咬紧牙根，嘴角咧开露出洁白的贝齿。发了狠地挺动结实的腰部，更深更激烈地冲撞，崔然竣的声音都被顶弄的七零八落。

“休宁、凯……啊啊啊啊！！呜…..轻、一点…..求你了！“  
他语不成句地嘴里发出哭喊。崔然竣独特的嗓音，带着些黏腻的呜咽，胡乱地哀求。滚烫的性器直顶最深处，毫不留情的抵在宫口。他被弟弟一下下干得吐出一小截又红又嫩的舌头，口津从合不拢的嘴角流淌至下巴处，露出极为淫荡的表情，脸颊满是潮红，此刻更加让人想要欺负坏了他。

崔然竣被休宁凯大力的顶撞弄得醉仙欲死，猛烈的攻势下觉得自己就像暴风雨中海浪中的小船一样颠簸，被狂风骤雨无情鞭打。他更加收紧了手臂和拥抱，整个人挂在弟弟身上，指尖插进休宁凯脑后卷曲的头发里，揪紧了发根。

抵挡不住数十下由浅至最深处的大力顶弄，崔然竣最终抽泣着射了出来，勃起的前端射出液体，甬道抽搐和夹紧了体内的那根的性器，花穴也湿淋淋地喷出爱液。体力已经不足以支持他，他整个瘫软的身躯靠在休宁凯的怀里。

飘渺的意识中，疲惫地感受到体内的那根欲望还是如此坚硬如铁杵，情欲的深处继续接受着漫长无止境的撞击，滚烫炙热爱意的灼烧全身。

06

“努那，快起床。”

早晨的日光照进房间，休宁凯已经醒了。简单地洗漱完毕，又重新回到床边。  
他悄悄拉了拉崔然竣怀里正抱着的一团被子的边角。

“唔，不要～～再睡五分钟。“

崔然竣有一点起床气，声音拖长了调子。他扭了扭身子，睡眼惺忪撒娇地抱住弟弟，将脑袋黏了上去，脸紧贴着弟弟的腹部。

“努那再碰我的话，我又要做错事了。“休宁凯的声音从上方传来。

“哇.....，昨天都这么多次了，你不会认真的吧？“  
崔然竣抬起头，难以置信地看着抱着他的休宁凯，将双眼睁的大大的。

“因为喜欢你，永远不够啊。“

END

Secret  
「微妙情愫藏匿在心中的隐秘角落，不易被察觉。保守这份秘密，约定好，我和你的两人世界」


End file.
